Rose Petals
by JJLives
Summary: When Weiss' father's greed goes too far the entire family must go into hiding. Weiss must learn to rely on others for protection and learn the strength of her own power and will. WARNING main character death


Yesterday was a normal day. It was by all standards a pretty decent day.

So how could her life change so drastically in twenty four hours?

One day sipping tea in the garden with her family, to the next being rushed out of house and home in the middle of the night like some criminal. It hadn't surprised her to find her father working with partners of questionable morals. They'd all been prepared for years for The Council to come banging at their door to arrest the family patriarch. It would have been welcomed where most of the family were concerned. But to realize those partners could be the ones to turn. That their very lives could be endangered by her father's reckless greed for power was something that set Weiss' anger soaring.

How dare he! How dare he endanger them all. How dare he drag her name in the dirt once again. Now all of Remnant would be privy to their dirty laundry. They all would see what their family had known for years. Their perfect family was anything but perfect. All Weiss could think was how much more she would have to prove, how much more work she would have to put in to raise their family name back up to the respect her grandfather's legacy deserved.

"Are you packed?"

Winter rushed in scanning Weiss' room full of scattered clothing and trinkets. Weiss' anger cooled at the panic she could see beneath her sister's calm exterior. Others might only be able to see the cold in Winter, but Weiss always looked up to her as the loving, strong, dependable one of the family. It was sobering to see her worried. It meant they were in more trouble than Weiss had thought.

"You haven't even started?" She asked starting to throw garments into the open bag on her mattress.

"I have too," Weiss rebutted. "I just couldn't decide what I should bring. How long will we be gone? Where are we going?"

"There's a reason they aren't telling us yet. I'm sure they'll let us know on the ship." Her practicality made sense. Who knew which of their employees worked for the people they were running from. Any of the many walls in the mansion might have ears. "Take only what you really need. Some clothes and things we cannot replace later."

Weiss scanned her room once more. The pile of jewels laid out on her dresser were swept back into the drawer. The only jewelry she would need would be the pieces she now wore. Her grandmother's sapphire earrings that were passed down to her and the silver pendant necklace her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday. The only trinket she chose to bring was the red scarf that once belonged to her grandfather. It had sentimental value more than monetary but as Winter said most other things could be replaced.

Weiss snatched her bag from the attendant as soon as the ship landed marching down the ramp at a brisk pace. She found a row of vacant seats just inside the launch area and threw her bag onto one of the empty spots, slumping heavily down beside it with crossed arms.

"Weiss can you stop this childish-"

"Childish? I am not being childish." Weiss cut her mother off.

"Yes you are." Winter joined them, sinking gracefully into the seat next to Weiss. She removed a piece of lint off her pants with a flick of her wrist before focusing her attention on the General speaking with their father.

Weiss didn't know why she bothered the two were much too far away for either of them to catch a word of their conversation.

"I just don't know why I'm being sent to the middle of nowhere. Alone." Weiss hated the thought of being away from home, but she hated even more that her mother and sister would not be with her.

"Would you keep it down Weiss. We don't know if it's safe to be talking about where we are going here."

"Middle of nowhere could mean a lot of places Winter. I'm not a complete dunce, no matter if you think I am."

"Do not roll your eyes at me." Winter berated finally switching her attention from the two men.

"I did not!"

"Don't lie. You're better than that."

"Whatever."

"I don't like the idea of us splitting up either," Winter tried to reassure her. "But one Schnee stands out enough in any crowd. It wouldn't be a secret where we were for long if we stayed together."

"True. And split up we will be harder to wipe out in one attack."

"Weiss!"

"Like you weren't thinking it?" She questioned. Her sister's silence gave her her answer.

Weiss observed the other families sitting around them waiting to welcome their sons, daughters, sisters or brothers home. She watched as a girl around her age stepped off the ship and before she'd even made it halfway down the ramp she was engulfed in the arms of both her parents, a young boy attached to her leg. Weiss assumed it was her younger brother the way the girl affectionately ruffled his auburn hair. It was all in stark contrast to any of her own homecomings. She'd only ever known the pitying looks of whatever servant was sent to collect her.

She doubted the eventual Schnee reunion would be anything to write home about. There would be no gleeful conclusion to her own tragic story.

Not one tear was shed during their goodbyes before they boarded their separate flights. A cursory nod from her father, small smiles from both her mother and sister, that were anything but reassuring, and a cold shoulder from her younger brother were the last memories that accompanied her on her journey. She'd spent so much of her time entertaining herself while growing up that the two days of solo traveling felt normal.

She wished she knew who the undercover Hunter was that accompanied her. General Ironwood assured them all they were sufficiently protected at all times but Weiss never caught a glimpse of anyone seeming out of place. She supposed that was a good sign; that they could blend in so well even she, who knew they were there, could not point them out.

Her welcome party consisted of two. A tall man with blond hair and blue eyes waved her over as soon as she stepped onto solid ground. He was well built with a toned body and the way he moved fluidly to rid her of her own bag told Weiss he was a combat fighter. She knew instantly, before he flashed her his license that he was a Hunter. The girl accompanying him was her age or slightly younger though she had a slight height advantage over Weiss. She had dark auburn hair and wore a bizarre combination of red and black corset and skirt. A red cape wrapped around her shoulders completed the fashion disaster. The first of many surprises happened when the girl flashed her own Huntress license. She was tiny and looked frail, nothing like the pictures of Huntresses Weiss had seen. She'd always pictured muscled athletes as Hunters, both male and female. She wasn't sure she would feel completely safe with this girl if an attack on her life did occur. She just hoped if that did happen the man was around.

Weiss was accustomed to the judging eyes of others. Even when alone she would still find herself gazing into the mirror, feeling her own judgemental eyes staring back at her. So it came as no surprise when Weiss felt the familiar weight of the other girl's silver eyes on her. She learned from a young age to not back down from such stares. Even if you felt inferior you never let them know. A fabricated smile formed on the other's lips before she turned to follow the older Hunter; leaving Weiss with little option than to trail behind them like a lost puppy.

Stepping around the building she came to terms with her banishment for the first time. Gone were the sparkling Technologically advanced towers that stood as hope for the survival of the human race. Weiss felt as if she were being thrown back into the Dark Ages. The tallest buildings of the small town were no higher than three stories, most barely reaching a full second level. Street lamps burned with an orange glow of cheaply fabricated dust, so unlike the blue burn the lights of Atlas could afford.

Practical over grandeur was what Weiss observed as she followed the two through the short central street. Weiss' travel cloak caught more than one person's attention. For the first time the piece of silk felt extravagant instead of necessary. She would hate to see how much attention the dress she was wearing would draw to her. Even the plain silver pendant around her neck screamed money in this town. Where in Atlas it would have been called cheap or 'thrifty'. That's what her father had called it, the sole purpose to hurt her mother in the process. Weiss wore it everyday since then; to anger him and make her mother happy all in one.

As the evening crowds thinned and businesses and shops grew scarce among the ever increasing residential homes Weiss began to realize they were headed out of town. Neither said a word to her on who they were or where they were going. Finally tired of the silence she hurried to step alongside the girl.

"Ruby, right?" Ruby's brow creased, her step faltered and she dropped behind Weiss by half a step. "Your licence had your name." Weiss cleared up for her.

"Right."

Her voice was high pitched and Weiss only thought her younger for it. How could this girl, not much taller than her, be a real Huntress. Nothing about her gave of any kind of power or intimidating.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

It was the only answer she was going to get. They walked the rest of the way in silence and after a couple miles Weiss was regretting the heels she'd decided to wear. Her entire outfit seemed like a bad idea by the time they turned off the pavement onto a gravel path.

They approached a two story log cottage nestled among the trees just as the sky blackened enough to give them trouble seeing. The nearest neighbour was probably miles away and Weiss couldn't decide if being secluded increased the difficulty to find her enough to offset the easy pickings she would be if they did find her. Was being far from police intervention a good idea? Her warriness only intensified when they entered the house and it became quite evident there were no other Hunters around. Weiss guessed the nearest neighbour was miles away.

"Is it just us here?"

Even though she knew the answer her stomach still lurched when Tai confirmed it was just the three of them. He motioned her to follow him as he pointed out the kitchen, bathroom, his room and Ruby's before showing her to where she would be staying.

"I think I'll just retire for the night if that's alright?" Weiss asked when Tai mentioned cooking them some dinner.

"Oh, of course." His voice was reassuring and all Weiss could do was hope he would be enough if anyone showed up for her. "Make yourself at home and if you get hungry help yourself to anything you'd like."

He left only when she nodded her acquiescence.

It took a week for her to start to feel the homesickness. It wasn't the mansion she missed but more her sister and mother. She was getting to the point even Whitley's face would have been a welcome sight to her day. She was used to the desolation of her own existence. The monotony of being alone with one's own thoughts for hours. But the days were dragging and the unfamiliar feel of the cottage grated on her anxiety.

The one thing the cottage had going for it was that there were plenty of books which Weiss happily allowed to claim her freetime. And the other occupants were more than willing to leave her to her own devices.

Late one morning she decided to abandon the book she'd been reading as her stomach continued to rumble. It was an annoying encumbrance. She glided down the stairs, avoiding the now familiar creaky boards on two of the steps. But as she entered the kitchen she couldn't hide the surprise she felt upon seeing Ruby at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Ruby smiled and pushed the box of Pumpkin Pete's to the empty seat across from her. There was already an empty bowl and milk waiting for her.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Weiss started, taking a seat and pouring herself a bowl. She was sure there was no nutrition in what she was about to eat but after a week and a half the sugary breakfast was growing on her. Just the picture of her father seeing her eat this amused her. "You are usually out in the morning."

Ruby nodded.

"Dad had to go into town to meet some colleagues so I couldn't do my rounds so I've just been catching up on my cartoons." The spoon froze, hovering an inch from her lips. "I mean shows. I was catching up on my shows."

Weiss decided to ignore the fact the only person around to save her in an attack had spent their morning watching kids shows.

"What kind of rounds?"

Ruby looked up from her half-empty bowl. "I usually spend the morning in the forest. There's miles of it around us. Morning is the best time to search and I can make up more ground than Dad can."

"What are you looking for?" Weiss asked slightly intrigued.

"Anything out of the ordinary."

They ate in silence as Weiss mulled over the bits of knowledge she'd just gained. They cleaned up in companionable silence, Weiss washing their bowls and Ruby drying and putting them away.

"You mean you go out there every morning, alone, to look for any signs of the people looking for me, don't you?"

"Yes. Well that and any Grimm that may have wandered too close." Ruby closed the cupboard, throwing the towel on the counter. Weiss picked it up and hung it on the rack beside the other towels to dry. "Not that you're up I can show you?"

Taken aback it took Weiss a minute to form a response.

"You mean you want to take me into the forest?"

"If you don't want to we can stay here." Ruby backed away, making her way to the living area. She draped herself across the entire length of one couch. "I thought you might be bored cooped up in Yang's room all day."

"Yang?"

"My older sister."

"Oh. I assume she doesn't live at home anymore since I haven't seen her." Weiss sat, deciding Ruby may be correct in the isolation getting to her.

"She's a Huntress too." The brilliant smile and shining eyes that took over Ruby's features told Weiss all she needed to know about Yang. Ruby loved and respected her and she missed her. "She's out on a mission. Somewhere in Vacuo I think."

"It must be a hard life." Weiss empathized. "To be alone on missions; so often away from family."

"It is hard to be away from her. I miss her but I know she's out there making the world a little safer for others and we both agree that's what makes this job worth it. She isn't alone, though. Blake, her partner is with her."

"Oh. I don't know why I assumed she'd be alone." They sat in silence but Weiss observed Ruby fidgeting with the loose fabric strands of her cape. Ruby must not be one for idleness. "I didn't mean I wouldn't want to go for a walk," she paused as Ruby looked over in confusion. "Earlier. I wouldn't mind going out but I don't think any of my clothes or shoes are suitable for forest wandering."

"You can borrow something of mine. Hold on!"

Before Weiss could respond Ruby was gone. Literally. She just disappeared. Eyes dropping to her lap as he felt something brush against her arm she realized there were rose petals falling around her. As quickly as she'd left, she returned. More rose petals scattered the furniture and floor around them. Ruby must have noticed Weiss' lost look because ehs laughed bashfully.

"Sorry. I sometimes don't even notice when I use my semblance."

"Semblance?"

"Yeah! It's kind of a super speed boost. Here!"

Weiss took the clothing Ruby held out to her. Her brain was still stuck on the speed semblance thing. She knew all about semblances of course. Her, her sister and mother all inheriting the Schnee semblance of Glyphes. It was something her mother had drilled into both of them to practice and perfect. Just in case. But she'd never put much thought into other people's semblances. She knew Hunters worked on them, but the majority of the population didn't bother trying to unlock their aura or semblances.

"Go change and we can go for a walk!"

Broken from her train of thought she did as she was told. Returning in a black sweatshirt and gray pants. They were a little long in both the arms and legs but they were much more suitable to hiking through the trees than any of her dresses. After Ruby leant her a pair of her old boots they were ready to go.

Though her father was opposed to his children traipsing around getting dirty, Weiss was never one to shy from any kind of work. What didn't kill her would only strengthen her. They walked in silence for most of the afternoon. Ruby occasionally stopped to show Weiss a grimm or animal track and how to tell the difference. They got to know each other a little more through sparse conversation. Weiss learned Ruby's mom had passed when she was very young and that it was just her, Tai and Yang growing up. The way she spoke of them both made Weiss a little jealous. How would her life have differed if someone in her family had cared about her the way Ruby did her father or sister?

Weiss spoke little of her family, even when Ruby asked after them. Her family wasn't a topic Weiss took much pride in lately. Especially with her father's newest blunder that painted targets on all their backs.

"Do you have a butler?" Ruby asked when it became clear family was off limits.

"We have several."

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed. "That's so cool."

Weiss shrugged, stepping ahead of Ruby to try to navigate their way back home like Ruby had been teaching her. She figured it would be cheating to use a glyph to climb a tree for a birds eye view of the valley. Besides her mother and sister both thought keeping their semblances a secret was the best tactic. Always keep something for your own, she'd been told.

They made if back with only one bad turn taken and were greeted with the smell of dinner as they walked through the door.

"I hope you both worked up an appetite because I think I cooked too much again."

"You always cook too much."

"I guess I'm just used to feeding Yang's appetite. Leftovers were a rare occurrence with her at home."

As Weiss took her seat at the table for the first time, choosing not to take a plate and retire to her room like she'd been doing, they all fell into a comfortable conversation. Tai took clues from Ruby on what were safe topics and which were to be avoided. And for the first time in a very long time Weiss felt welcome at a dinner table.

From then on Weiss accompanied Ruby on her patrols of the forest. Ruby would teach her something new everyday and Weiss noticed Ruby challenged her on these little lessons in their later outings. Weiss knew she had nothing to prove to Ruby, but she decided to look at it as proving something to herself instead. The look Ruby gave her each time she succeeded only drove her to want to do better each time. Approval wasn't something Weiss felt often. Afternoons and evenings would be filled with chores Tai would assign them. Weiss was sure they were Ruby's chores and she wasn't required to help but Ruby told her Tai gave the list for both of them to complete and Weiss didn't mind. They might be getting paid for this assignment but they certainly didn't need to be nice to her in order to do it. Besides, she was enjoying feeling like an equal contributing member of the house.

"What are these ones good for?" Ruby asked, waving to another bush of berries. A quick glance was all Weiss needed.

"Leaves can be brewed in a tea and has a numbing agent for pain. Berries are good crushed into a paste and put directly on open wounds as a disinfectant."

"That's correct!"

"You say that as if you didn't expect it?"

"Someone is full of themselves." Ruby's sarcastic remark was accompanied by another wave of her had to another bush.

"I'm confident in my abilities, that's all." Weiss countered. "And those are poisonous. Small doses can cause a comatose reaction. In large doses, a painful death."

"Hmm, and these?"

Ruby motioned as she turned her back to continue down the path. Weiss followed the angle of her outstretched arm to see a bush with green leaves a shade darker than those around it. The bright red berries stood out prominently, not unlike how drops of blood stand out in snow.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Her eyes rolled behind her lids as Ruby turned back around looking offended.

"Of course not! It's important to know what plants can be used for. If there was ever a time you needed to live off the land this information will save your life."

"Ruby those are raspberries. You eat them!"

"Good." Ruby replied, a cheeky smile forming. She stepped closer, grabbing a handful of berries and popping one in her mouth. "I'm hungry."

"You're ridiculous."

Weiss' reprimand went ignored as Ruby spun in circles popping berries into her mouth every turn. She halted, smiling wide. Weiss couldn't swallow the laughter rising inside of her. Ruby's lips, gums and teeth were painted red and there were seeds stuck between her once pearly teeth. She literally looked ridiculous. Weiss stepped around Ruby, if only to have an excuse not to keep staring at her. Ruby was quick to catch up, even passing Weiss so she could take the lead again. It wasn't long until their lesson continued.

"This?" Ruby pointed to a vine hanging from a branch high up in the canopy."

Weiss racked her brain going over all her previous lessons but she came up empty.

"You haven't taught me anything about this vine yet."

"Oh? Didn't !?" Ruby innocently asked as she tugged sharply at the vine. It shifted a rustling could be heard above as the branches dipped at the pressure.

"No, you didn't," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Well," the lesson commenced; Ruby cleared her throat and stood up straight. Her demeanor held a definitive note as if she were a professor giving a lecture in a full auditorium, instead of standing on a stump in the middle of the forest giving a lesson to one. "These are very important if you plan to survive long term in the forest."

"I don't."

"Weiss," Ruby complained. "Don't interrupt." She silently agreed as Ruby continued. "These have many uses, but the most important use-" she paused for added effect "-is for climbing!"

Surprised again at Ruby's speed, she was halfway up the vine before Weiss could react.

"Ruby," she called. "You're going to-"

Before the words could completely leave her lips. There was a sickening 'crack' from above. Weiss' stomach dropped as if she'd swallowed a rock. Ruby's screams echoed throughout the forest as she fell. Weiss watched in slow motion as the tree limb followed her path, ready to crush her if the fall wasn't enough. On reflex her arm shot out. White light chased away the shadows the canopy created.

Relief came first. Seeing Ruby hovering inches above the ground, uninjured, calmed her racing heart. But as Ruby came to her senses, looking up at the large branch hovering above her Weiss began to panic. No one was supposed to know about her semblance. It was supposed to be a secret. She could feel her concentration waning in her distress so she used her last bit of control to push the branch away before disconnecting from her semblance. Ruby fell the remaining inches with a small 'eep' escaping her lips.

When Ruby's incredulous eyes met hers Weiss' hands began to shake. What did she do? Turning away she made her way back to the cabin, not sure where else she could escape to.

"Hey!" Ruby called after her. "Wait up. What was that?"

Weiss remained silent.

"It's your semblance isn't it?" Ruby continued to question. "Why didn't you tell me you had a semblance? Wait, no. You shouldn't feel obligated to tell me yours just because you saw mine. Where did you learn it? That means you unlocked your aura… but usually only Hunters work at doing that. Was there a reason you did?" Ruby stumbled over her words in her excitement. She seemed to have forgotten how close to death she'd just been.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not important anyway."

"What are you talking about? That was so cool." Ruby squealed. "You can float things! Wait." Ruby turned silent in her contemplation. "You moved that tree though. That's more than floating. How does it work?"

"I-" Weiss hesitated. Her mother told her to never let anyone know of her semblance. But Ruby had already seen her use it. And if Ruby really wanted to, she could have tried to kill Weiss on her first night in the cabin. "I don't really know truly how it all works. My glyphs can manipulate objects is the closest way to describe it."

"Wow," Ruby breathed. "Did you have to train to unlock it?"

"Yes, I did. But not formally." Weiss reluctantly gave up more information. "It's a family trait. I guess. I'm really not supposed to talk about it."

"Oh," Ruby sobered. "I can understand that. You shouldn't give up all your secrets to others. If they turn out to be enemies you give them the advantage."

"Yeah, I suppose that was my mother's reasoning."

The topic was dropped but Weiss could tell Ruby wanted to learn more about her glyphs. She accepted Weiss did not want to talk about it though which she was grateful for.

"Come on. I'm starved!" Ruby said as she started jogging down the path towards home. "I might be able to actually finish all Dad's cooking today."

"Doubtful." Weiss deadpanned. Tai just made way too much food for the three of them.

"Is that a challenge?" Ruby dug her heels in as they rounded the last turn before the clearing and cottage came into view.

"No."

"Accepted!" Determination in her step, she bounded up the three steps to the front door. Slamming the door open so hard it bounced off the wall and nearly knocked Weiss over as she was a step behind her.

"I didn't…" Weiss gave up trying to convince Ruby it wasn't a challenge as Ruby called out her father's name asking where the food was.

Ruby, though she put up a good fight, did not win the challenge Weiss did not give her.

After three month with Ruby and Tai, Weiss could feel something change. She'd become complacent in the comfortable routine she'd gotten used to. Ruby had a way of looking at the world where she could see the positives, even when the weight of the world seemed to be crashing down on her. And her attitude was proving infectious in regards to Weiss. She'd almost forgotten she was there as a banishment. Almost.

"I had to borrow another pair of pants Ruby. Can your lessons try not to drop me in the mud today?" Weiss called out, amusing herself with the memory of the day before.

Her smile disappeared as she came to the kitchen. Ruby and Tai were in conversation. She knew when they failed to notice her entrance that something was wrong. They were always on high alert.

"What's going on?"

"Ahh!" Ruby yelled in surprise. "Don't do that?"

"What?"

"Sneak up on me."

Weiss decided to drop it for now. She still wanted an answer to the question it appeared they were avoiding.

"What's happened?" She asked again.

Tai gave Ruby a pointed look, one which she immediately shot back at him.

"She should know." Ruby stated.

"Ironwood said it would be best if she didn't know."

"And she is right here and would like to be involved in any decisions that affect her." Weiss stated. For the first time in months she felt as if she didn't belong. She felt the way she'd felt back in Atlas; forgotten and not important enough to be kept informed. She'd been the heir of the Schnee Dust Company and yet she'd not known a single business decision her father had made. And now, Ruby and Tai were keeping secrets from her. How long had they been sitting on whatever this information was?

"I'll leave it up to you Ruby. She's your ward afterall." Tai stood, grabbing his cup of coffee and left the two of them alone in an awkward silence.

Tired of secrets and the rare silence between them Weiss stepped forward. She took Tai's vacant seat across from Ruby before she spoke.

"What is it? If it involves me I deserve to know."

Ruby shuffled in her seat as her fingers drummed out of beat on the tabletop. "Are you hungry?" She blurted, standing quickly.

"Ruby."

Sighing Ruby sank back to her seat.

"We just received word that there was an attack and there were-" Ruby's jaw twitched and her eyes found anything but Weiss to focus on, Flitting from one object to another. "Casualties."

"My family?" Weiss asked calmly. She'd known this was a possibility. Though she'd let herself forget for awhile, hearing there was an attack and someone in her family was most likely dead had her retreating into herself once more. "Which one?"

Ruby seemed taken aback by Weiss' indifferent tone. Something Weiss once would have been annoyed at. But having seen Ruby and Tai interact and knowing how close Ruby was with her sister; Weiss knew had the roles been reversed Ruby would be in a panic.

"Your brother." Ruby stated evenly, intuitively following Weiss' facts over emotions approach. Weiss appreciated it. She'd never been close to Whitley but he was still family.

"Is he…?"

She couldn't bring herself to voice it. Ruby knew what she meant though. Nodding her head she reached over and covered one of Weiss' hands with her own.

"There's more." Ruby's quiet voice reached her. Steeling herself for more bad news she nodded sharply, eyes fixated on a knot in the wood to the right of her and Ruby's hands. "They captured your Dad and your Mom is in critical care."

"Winter?"

"Safe." Relief washed over her for her sister's safety but it was quickly washed away with Ruby's next words. "They attacked your sister's hideout and the Hunter protecting her is in bad shape but somehow the attackers were chased away."

"All of them." Weiss stated more than questioned. How could that be? "How could you let this happen?" Weiss ripped her hand from Ruby's grasp. "You all are supposed to be the Protectors of Remnant. The Heroes of Legends. The Indestructible Saviors." She spat, taking pleasure in every word that caused Ruby pain. "You split us up to protect us and now you tell me two of them are probably dead and Mother might soon follow and the only reason Winter didn't die was because she fought off her attackers herself with her semblance?"

"We don't know-"

"Can you resolutely tell me I'm wrong?" Ruby's jaw closed with a sharp snap. "I thought so."

Weiss stood and was halfway out the door when Ruby's voice halted her. "We should stay in today. Dad will go on the rounds. We still don't know if your location has been compromised but we should stay inside until a new location can be sorted for you."

Anger ripped through her. Her entire life others made the decisions for her and now that her entire world was falling apart she still had others telling her what she could and could not do. A tiny voice in the back of her head whispered that Ruby was right and her anger burned brighter at the fact. Slamming the door she turned and made her way briskly up the stairs, glaring menacingly at Ruby as she stepped around her.

"Weiss." Ruby's tentative voice threatened to break through her anger. She couldn't let it. Her anger was the only thing keeping her from collapsing right now.

"Just leave me alone Ruby. I can't wait to be gone from here."

Five days of solitude.

Weiss took that time to process. She knew it wasn't Ruby's fault that her family's locations had been compromised. Logically she came to realize that the Hunters and Huntresses protecting them were doing all they could. It wasn't like they could call in all the Hunters to protect one family. Other families out there needed them as well. And looking back at the enemies her father must have made over the years she began to wonder how they all survived this long.

Her anger slowly began to wane over the first twenty four hours locked in her room. She hadn't eaten a bite of what Tai had brought her later that day, and she only nibbled on what he brought the second day. She refused to cry because if she did she didn't know if she'd be able to stop. Instead of focussing on the others she focussed on the fact that Winter was safe. No matter what the official report would say Weiss knew Winter had been the reason she was still alive. That knowledge drove her to spend the next few days working on her semblance. She spent so many hours in concentration that she fell exhausted onto her bed long before Tai ever brought her dinner.

A knock interrupted her summoning on the sixth day of her self proclaimed solitude. It was probably for the best. Though her mother had taught both Winter and herself how to summon, neither had had any battle experience so there were precious few things she could summon. She refused to summon the spiders and bugs she'd killed over the years and instead focused on summoning the small bird she'd once humanely put down years ago after it had flown into a window of their mansion. It was the first and only thing of any intelligence she'd ever killed. Seeing it flitter around her room, singing instead of the mangled thing with a broken neck she'd known it to be alive, brought her some solace.

As the door opened Ruby stuck her head in. Weiss dismissed the glowing bird with a wave of her hand.

"Woah." Ruby broke their five days of silence. She stared at the spot on top of Yang's bookcase as if the bird would suddenly appear again.

"Can I help you?" She took care to remain indifferent to Ruby. She should have done from the start. These people weren't her family. Her family was being hunted and butchered. Ruby wasn't her friend. She was just a Huntress assigned to keep her alive. Weiss was a job to her. That's the relationship they should have kept from the start.

"Oh." Her eyes left the bookcase to find Weiss'. "I brought you some food."

Opening the door wider Weiss could see there was a plate in her one hand with a sandwich on it. She motioned to the empty table Tai had placed her dishes the previous days. Ruby was quick to place the plate down, but she was less speedy to leave. Weiss ignored her to work on her meditation.

"I also wanted to check on you." Her tentative voice slashed at Weiss' concentration. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Maybe if she made it clear she wasn't wanting conversation Ruby would leave and they could return to not talking.

"You've been keeping to yourself a lot. I was hoping you-"

"What?" Her anger was back. She needed Ruby to leave her alone. If the attack on her family taught her anything it was that only she would be able to save herself. Ruby was just a distraction from her goal. "You were hoping I would come back down and continue the childish, idiotic games we wasted our time with the past three months?"

"That's not-"

"Going to happen." Wiess finished for her.

Silence once comforting, began to itch. Weiss' nerves danced and she took deep breaths to calm them.

"I know you're hurting and upset but shutting people out isn't how to deal with it."

"You know nothing about my life. Do not stand there and berate me with condescension. I don't need it. Least of all from a child like you that's seen nothing of the real world."

She knew she was wrong. If anything Ruby had seen and done more than Weiss had. Ruby had lost friends and family. It was a hazard of the job. She'd told Weiss about some of her fallen friends before, she'd told her of how her mother was lost. But in this moment Weiss needed to be right.

She could see she'd hurt Ruby but Ruby didn't retaliate. She turned to take her leave, stopping only as she reached the door. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

Weiss erased the words from her mind as she summoned her little friend once more. Over the past five days she'd went from only being able to hold his form for a few minutes, to know being able to hold if for hours. She was getting stronger and she needed to be stronger yet. She wouldn't let herself end up like Whitley or her father and mother. She would survive, like Winter.

A week after learning of her family's attacks Ruby told her that her mother was out of danger. Ruby smiled as she delivered the news. Weiss knew she was hopeful this knowledge would pull her out of the stuper she'd been in. But all it did was drive her to isolation further. Her mother was out of danger. For now Weiss' mind added. For now. But if Weiss was to protect herself and her family she needed to focus and not let fleeting friendships distract her.

It was decided that Weiss would be moved in a few days time. Travelling to Vacuo to be with Ruby's sister and partner. It was clear her location hadn't been leaked but they didn't want to take any chances.

The next day Weiss dressed in Ruby's borrowed clothing once more and made her way down the stairs. Tai was surprised to see her out of her room but handed her the box of Pumpkin Pete's when she reached for it.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"I can see that." He responded with a smile. "What are your plans for the day? Ruby has already left on her rounds but if you want we can probably catch her if we hurry."

"No that's okay." She took a bite of her cereal. She'd foolishly hoped she could have snuck out but the realization that neither Tai or Ruby were idiots ruined her plans. She was still determined though. "Would you accompany me today?"

"You don't want Ruby-"

"No, she wouldn't understand." Weiss stated. Weiss needed this for herself. So she would feel safe if ever she was on her own again.

"Understand what?" Tai asked skeptical.

"I need to kill a Grimm. And not a weak one."

"Oh?" Tai's surprise morphed into contemplation. "How were you going to go about killing it? Do you have a weapon?"

"No." Weiss strongly stated.

"But you still plan to kill one?"

"Yes."

"Have you killed Grimm before?"

"No, but that's why I need to now." Weiss sighed. "I need to know that I can. I don't want to feel helpless. I don't want to watch others save my life over and over without lifting a finger to save it myself."

"And you need it to add to your summoning pool."

"Yeah I-" Confusion laced through her. "How do you know about my summoning, or how it works?" She'd known Ruby had seen her summon, but she wouldn't have known how it works. So how did her dad?

"Schnee family trait." He stated. "In hunter training you have to learn all about not only your own semblance but how they work. It's to help us unlock ours to their full potential. They may not teach it now, as it's been many decades since a Schnee has joined the ranks of Hunters. But back when I was attending school they taught us of the one family that's semblance didn't follow the rules of the rest. That the Schnee's stood out among the rest in another way other than their money. You inherit your semblance of glyphs and these glyphs allow you to manipulate the world in ways other semblances cannot."

"In other ways others can't?" Weiss couldn't help but question. "But there are so many different semblances aren't there?"

"Yes, and a lot are adapted to individual personalities and needs. But most affect us individually. Take my daughters for example. I know you haven't met Yang. But her semblance affects her and her alone. She is able to take hits and store the force of each until she releases it in her semblance. She takes all the force her body had taken and sends it all back double whoever and whatever she is fighting. She can manipulate the force by doubling it. But her semblance cannot be used on others. She can't take the damage others take and use that. It is for her and her alone.

Where Ruby's…" He paused and Weiss became intrigued. She'd seen Ruby's semblance but never asked how it worked. "It started off just for her. She could burst into rose petals and speed away from attacks, or towards them for increased momentum. It saves her from physical attacks, which is good. Ruby is strong, but taking damage isn't her strength. Her strength lies in avoiding attacks and strategy. But as she grew stronger, she became able to manipulate other people. She can touch other people and bring them with her into her semblance. But she needs to be there. She needs to be physically touching them to manipulate them this way. It's transference. These are the most common types of Semblances. Self affecting or affecting others through transference. But yours-"

"I don't have to be touching the places I put my glyphs so it's not transference." Weiss supplied.

"Exactly, but you can also use your glyphs to manipulate yourself or others or objects. You affect the nature of things. You can move solid objects, you can summon the dead. And if I remember correctly you can manipulate time as well. All these are not common things semblances can do. And you can do them all."

"Summoning can't help me if I've never killed anything of use though." Dejected at her lack of power she fell into the back of her chair.

"Then let's go get you something of use." Tai stood, making his way to the door to put on his boots.

"Really?" Weiss didn't think he would actually agree.

"I taught my daughters to look after themselves. I taught them to be strong and work for what they want to achieve. But I also raised them to ask when they need help." Tai smiled. "You've only been here for a few months but I think of you as a kind of adopted daughter to me. So if you need this to feel safe, I'll help anyway I can."

All the training and killing and summoning beasts in the world could do nothing when they arrived. The night before Weiss was leaving they'd all heard calls outside. Before Ruby's training Weiss would have just dismissed them as normal animal calls. But these were not calls she had ever heard in this forest. These were animal noises not belonging to Patch. Their sounds put all three on high alert.

Weiss hadn't had the opportunity to speak to Ruby yet. She spent all day trying to work up the courage to apologize or to explain her reaction to her family's situation. Her day with Tai had opened her eyes to what Ruby was saying. Weiss needed to be strong on her own, but maybe strength in numbers counted for something too.

But as she watched Ruby grab her weapon and Tai race around the house closing and locking every door and window Weiss had a feeling she was too late to make it up to Ruby.

Shaking her head to clear it she realized those thoughts were not going to be helpful. Weiss readied herself, concentrating. The sound of broken glass rang out upstairs but everyone stayed put.

"Upstairs." Weiss voiced, in case she was the only one to hear it.

"Shhh," Tai reprimanded. "They are trying to separate us."

Weiss stilled and realized with the next broken window being at the other end of the cottage that he was right.

It all happened so quickly. They were tense, frozen alone in the living room one moment and the next Ruby and Tai were blurs as five men entered, seemingly out of thin air. Everything was moving and she couldn't think let alone concentrate. A spear flew by her so close she felt the wind brush her abdomen as it passed. Her reflexes kicked in with the need for self preservation. Her arm shot out and stopped the spear mid air a few inches from Tai's back.

She knew his aura was active and it would not have really hurt him, but whatever she could do to help she was determined to do. She would not go out without a fight like her father and brother. She would survive like her mother and sister or she would die fighting.

She focused on stopping the projectiles flying around the room, letting Ruby and Tai dispatch the physical bodies invading their home. With each broken ornament and picture frames falling off the wall with a crack Weiss began to feel sorry for the two fighting beside her. They were risking their life for her. They didn't deserve this kind of destruction in their lives.

And it was all her fault.

No.

It was her father's fault. Him and these people trying to kill them. They were to blame.

As explosions started going off Ruby ducked her head, protecting it from projectiles.

"Get her out of here!" Tai yelled. Ruby looked to be ready to argue but he grabbed them both and pushed them towards the door. "We can't protect her when we're surrounded like this. Get her out."

Nodding as she came to the same conclusion she grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled. Weiss struggled against Ruby's grasp as she watched Tai being surrounded, the enemies closing in. Just before she was dragged out she lifted her hand. Time dilation was not one of her glyphs that she'd really focussed on, but she hoped when used it would have a greater chance of helping him than it would have helped her.

The last thing she saw was Tai's grateful look before he attacked.

"He'll be fine." Ruby whispered as they took off through the trees. Weiss wasn't sure if she said it for her or because Ruby needed to hear it herself.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and pressed some buttons before pocketing it again.

"Backup is on the way."

As the noises in the cottage waned in the distance the familiar sound of the forest surrounded them. If it weren't for her and Ruby's panicked gasps of air Weiss could almost imagine this was another time. One where they stayed in the forest too late and were rushing home before Tai grew worried and angry.

But they weren't laughing, and they were running from home.

And they were being chased.

The realization came as the creak of a branch caught her ear.

Ruby's hand gripped tightly at her shoulder before the world began to spin. She could feel Ruby's presence and it was the only reason she didn't scream out in horror. The world came back as Weiss landed on her feet. She hadn't even known when her feet had left it. It was then she knew what had happened. Ruby had taken her into her semblance. Taking in her surroundings, she found a man standing half hunched over where they'd once been standing. As Weiss continued to observe she noticed there was an appendage protruding from his back. It was stopped mid air where Weiss once stood.

A high menacing cackle filled the air, stilling all living things in the forest to silence. The trenchcoat the man was wearing was discarded as his laughter stopped. Weiss was glad when the chills down her spine disappeared with it. HIs crazed yellow eyes glowed in the dark. He licked his lips as he looked Weiss up and down. She felt like a gazelle being stared down by a lion. She did not want to be his lunch.

"Who are you?" Ruby's strong voice called out from her side.

How she was able to sound anything resembling menacing was a mystery to Weiss who was barely standing on shaky legs.

"That doesn't matter."

"I'd like to know the names of the people that destroyed my home."

"I'll make you a deal little girl." His head tilted in an amused fashion. "If you defeat me I'll tell you my name."

"Two against one doesn't seem like good odds for you." Ruby smiled and even Weiss shivered at it. The man appraised them both seriously before doubling over in manic laughter once more.

"She is a Schnee. I doubt the Princess has even a thorn to prick me with. And no matter how good you think you are. I can promise I've killed better hunters than you."

His laughter was cut off abruptly as a shot rang out. Ruby had taken an opening, but his tail moved with lightning speed to block her bullet.

"Now that wasn't nice." His voice was a mix of anger and disappointment. "We hadn't even gone over the rules yet."

Crescent Rose appeared in all it's glory and made even the stranger smile. Happy at the site of such a behemoth weapon.

Where once Weiss would have chosen Tai over Ruby to protect her with his strength and demeanor, she could now say she'd been dead wrong. During their outings Weiss was given the chance to see Ruby in action. They'd come across Grimm in the forest many times and Ruby had plenty of chances to show off her weapon in action. How Ruby was able to wield a giant scythe so easily was a mystery to her. Weiss used to pray they would run into Grimm. The ease in which Ruby dispatched them amazed her. She'd learned Ruby was a prodigy fighter and had been recruited early into the Hunter's academy. She could see why.

But this fight was on a different level. Where fighting Grimm Ruby looked to almost be enjoying it, even toying with them to a certain degree. This was no game to her. Gone was her playful smile, replaced with an intimidating grimace. No more chaos in her attacks. Now she dances with her opponent. When he moved forward she jumped back. When he gave her an opening she shot forward. And on and on it went. With each passing minute of battle the stranger's giddy countenance sobered. She wasn't as incompetant a fighter as he'd thought.

For the first time Weiss really and truly understood why they called Ruby a prodigy.

This time when the stranger's vocals started they were growls but they sent the same chills up and down Weiss' spine.

He circled her, twitching his tail at her imaginary openings. Ruby deflected each attack, stepping carefully over the debris scattering the forest floor. He sprang forward snapping twigs beneath his boots, yelling out with the effort behind his strike. She sidestepped and ducked just in time to miss being struck with his tail. The more Weiss watched the more worried she became. That tail looked more and more like a scorpion tail the longer she watched. And if it was half as poisonous Ruby really needed to be careful

When every move and trick he used turned up wasted effort he finally stepped back.

"Just die already!" he screamed at her, stomping his feet. It looked like one of Whitley's tantrums when he was younger. Weiss looked him over with a different kind of scrutiny. Was this man the one to take out her younger brother? It would have been literal childsplay for him.

He recklessly attacked and Ruby took her chance. Swinging her weapon with such speed and strength Weiss was sure the fight was over. But instead of trying to defend or attack he slipped under her weapon at the last second. Ruby jumped away and spun thinking a surprise attack was incoming. He hadn't tried to attack even if though he might have succeeded. His goal became clear to both Weiss and Ruby at the same time. He'd put distance between the two girls and placed himself between.

Jumping back he was just feet from Weiss, Ruby across the small clearing with no way to help her.

"No!" Ruby yelled, using her weapons backfire to launch her in their direction. He turned, knowing she couldn't get to them on time. He raised his tail and in a flash brought it down. Weiss closed her eyes raising her arm at the same time. His horrified screams brought her from her frozen state. His tail hung between them, caught in her glyph but the tip was missing. Blood squirted from the end, some of it getting on her own clothing. He turned to run but her glyph still held him. Pulled back by the mangled remnants of his tail his anger and panic soared. He came back swiping recklessly at Weiss in an effort to get her to free him.

Ruby got between them, blood dripping from her weapon.

"Thanks Weiss."

Weiss wasn't able to hold him indefinitely but Ruby was ready when her semblance faded. Missing an appendage Ruby now had the upper hand and she drove him back. He became more reckless in his attacks, getting a few good hits on her aura. Ruby succeeded at knocking his weapons to the ground but he refused to give up; attacking her with bare hands.

"You will die!" he yelled swiping at her with more speed than Weiss had seen him use thus far. Ruby deflected each one and jumped out of his range.

He pressed the attack and Ruby jumped to the treeline. It was a surprising move to leave Weiss on the ground with her attacker, but the crazed man seemed to have forgotten all about Weiss in his rage. He followed blindly after Ruby from the ground. He clumsily picked up one of his weapons on the way by and cut straight through the trunk of the tree Ruby was balancing in. It came crashing down with Ruby in tow. They attacked one another with lightning speed before Ruby jumped back and into the trees once more. He followed cutting down several trees as Ruby barely jumped out from each of them.

Whatever Ruby's strategy was, Weiss thought, she better implement it soon or the entire forest would be cut down.

Ruby made her first mistake by jumping from the trees to attack. Even Weiss with no training could see him move to strike. While falling all Ruby could do was try to deflect from above. Why wasn't she using her semblance? Why was she being reckless now?

Weiss stepped forward, creating a glyph to stop Ruby's decent. She landed hard against the glowing white circle but the man's deadly swipe got nothing but the night air inches beneath her. Ruby stumbled to the side, falling off the glyph to barely landing on her feet on the forest floor.

Something was wrong. Ruby wasn't being reckless, she was hurt somehow. Realization hit Weiss like a freight train. Ruby didn't take to the canopy in any attack strategy. She was buying herself time and distracting him until help showed up.

_If_ help showed up.

The stranger came to stand above Ruby. His maniacal laughter back as he came to the same conclusion Weiss did.

Weiss jumped between them.

"Weiss, no! Just run." Ruby breathed. Even her voice was raspy. Weiss berated herself for not jumping in sooner to help. She'd thought she would just get in the way. Now her failure to act had gotten Ruby hurt. She wouldn't let it get her killed as well.

The man bent over to laugh once more, secure in the knowledge he'd won. "I'll give it to you. You're one of the great fighters. I almost feel bad for having to kill you. But you did take my tail; my precious tail. You have to pay for that!" He tried to push Weiss out of the way but she refused to move. "If you're that eager to die."

Raising his weapon Weiss refused to cower this time. He seemed impressed but in the next moment it wasn't his hand lowering. A giant white paw flicked the man aside effortlessly. He bounced across the ground before crashing into the hard trunk of a tree. Weiss didn't stop to check to see if he was getting up. She grabbed Ruby around the waist and tugged her to her feet. Nodding at her Summoned Ursa it turned to protect their backs as they made their escape.

Weiss knew this forest. In the daylight she could tell you where every berry bush and rock was located to three steps accuracy. But at night she'd never seen it like this. The shadows were different in the sun's sister's light. Colours were muted so she couldn't tell one bush from the other. She stumbled as Ruby placed more weight on her shoulder unable to hold herself up anymore.

"Weiss, you have to go. Leave me here."

"I won't!"

"You have to get away. He's after you." Ruby tried to reason, coughing as her throat sounded like it was closing up.

"If he finds you he will kill you. I won't leave you behind."

"W-weiss." Ruby wheezed, eyes widening. She reached for her chest as her breathing became dangerously ragid.

"Where are you injured Ruby?" She asked, setting her down against a tree. There was no way Ruby could go much further without some kind of treatment.

Moving Ruby's hand off her stomach she found blood. She quickly loosened her corset and lifted her tank top underneath. It wasn't deep nor was it bleeding profusely.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Weiss asked, looking for more wounds. Ruby shook her head in the negative. "Did he get you with his tail?" Ruby shook her head again. No. "But the only way you would be this bad would be if you were poisoned. What did he get you with?"

Ruby raised her own hand, covered in her own blood.

"His bare hands did this to you? But your aura?" Ruby shook shook her head before stilling to focus on her breaths.

Weiss panicked. She couldn't move Ruby in this condition. She couldn't leave to get help. She doubted she could find her way back in the dark even if she did and what if the man found her before she returned.

And she wouldn't run. No matter how many times Ruby pushed her hands away.

She would not run.

A familiar heart shaped leaf caught her eye. She stood and stumbled the ten feet to the plant. She grabbed a handful of leaves and berries in each hand, not caring how the thorns ripped at the skin of her hands.

She threw the leaves in her own mouth and started chewing as she crushed the berries in her hands. It stung her open wounds, making her hands feel like they were on fire. She pressed the paste onto Ruby's wound and pressed down firmly with both hands. Leaning forward she connected their lips. Pulling back slightly she rested her forehead on the cold damnes of Ruby's own. "Swallow that. It will help"

She watched as Ruby struggled to do as she was told. She could feel the tears running down both her cheeks. She didn't care.

Ruby smiled at her one last time before her body went limp.

"No! No, no, no." Weiss repeated over and over. "Somebody help me!" She screamed into the cold night. Resting her head on Ruby's shoulder she pleaded into the fabric of Ruby's cloak.

"Please."

Screaming Weiss sat up. Her heart hammered in her chest. She took in her surroundings and realized she was in bed. She'd been dreaming.

How many nights was she going to be punished in waking up in a cold sweat? She jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She removed her sweat soaked clothes and threw them into the corner. She jumped into the shower the second the water warmed, nearly scalding her skin it was so hot. She didn't care. Anything to get the feeling of cold sweat off her skin. It reminded her too much of the feel of Ruby's skin as she…

Growling Weiss turned her face into the onslaught of water. This way she could pretend the hot drops burning their way to her chin weren't her own tears.

Winter found her in the courtyard an hour later. Weiss was practicing her forms.

"Another bad dream?" She asked Weiss softly.

"What was your first clue?" Weiss angrily shot back.

Unsheathing her own swords she stopped Weiss' downstroke. With a nod of Weiss' head they started their duel. They continued long into the night. Only stopping with the first rays of the new day.

"I'm done for today Weiss. You're getting better." Winter congratulated as she sheathed her swords.

"As are you." Weiss complimented. "Are you really going to work for Ironwood?"

"Yes. I want to be able to protect Atlas. I want to give back. Not unlike yourself."

"I owe nothing to Atlas." Weiss spat. "Nothing but bad memories." She looked back at the mansion behind her. How many years had she wasted looking for her father's approval. How many more would she have wasted had it not been for the attack on their lives. If her eyes hadn't been opened by _her_. "I can't wait to leave here."

Winter sighed. "Running from home won't let you run from your dreams. Those will follow you." A soft hand was placed on Weiss' shoulder. "But Ruby would be proud of you."

Weiss swatted her hand away.

"Don't… Don't say her name. You didn't even know her!"

_I know you're hurting and upset but shutting people out isn't how to deal with it._

Ruby's words echoed in her mind.

The hurt in Winter's eyes stabbed at Weiss' heart. She knew she was just trying to help.

"But we did!" came a voice from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Yang. They'd met a few times but Weiss always felt a little guilty when they were in the same space. "And I know for a fact my little sis would have been so proud of you."

Weiss couldn't hold back the tear that escaped at her words.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't." Yang lifted her hand to stop her. "That was a long time ago. I'd only expect an apology if you were wasting the second chance my sister gave you."

"Never." Weiss stated, more serious in this word and it's meaning than anything else in the world. "But what are you doing here?"

"You don't think we would miss your graduation do you?" Tai voiced, coming into view behind Yang.

Blake smiled from beside him but was the first of them to step forward to wrap Weiss in a hug. Blake would know what this day meant to her, having a similar need to prove herself when she'd gone into training to be a huntress. They both had some past actions they needed to be redeemed for.

"I believe Ruby is here cheering you on. She will always be with you. That girl was crazy about you."

"What?" Weiss asked confused.

"From the letters she wrote to Yang about you I would have sworn she was in love with you."

"Letters?"

Yang chuckled.

"I brought them along. They were going to be your graduation present so you would have something to read on your boring first mission."

Weiss was speechless. Ruby had written about her to Yang? She'd cared.

"She didn't save me because it was her job did she?" Weiss asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"No, she saved you because she loved you." Tai spoke again. "But from the way you refused to leave her side that night I think you know what that feels like."

Nodding, Weiss couldn't bring herself to voice how much her time with Ruby meant to her. She opened an entirely new world to her. One full of possibilities and magic.

She would spend every day of the rest of her life trying to make Ruby proud.

"Wait," Weiss snapped back to the present. Turning to Yang she pointed a finger at her. "You said my first mission will be boring. How could you know that? Did they tell you something?"

"Maybe." Yang said over her shoulder as she began to walk away.

"Tell me." Weiss begged walking after her.

Blake shook her head. "Yang," she said softly.

"Fine!" Yang gave in. She always gave in where Blake was concerned. "You're first assignment will be with us, in Mantle.

"Oh," Weiss was surprised. She'd assumed she'd be paired up with one of her fellow graduates if she hadn't been sent off on her own. She'd enjoyed her teammates company over the years but she wasn't very close to any of them friendship wise. Being paired with Huntresses with years of experience seemed like a major compliment.

She would try her best not to be a burden.

"You are not going to be a burden." Blake encouraged as she affectionately elbowed her.

"I didn't mean to say that aloud."

Yang laughed. "This is going to be entertaining."

"Yang," Blake admonished once more. "Today is Weiss' graduation. Try to be nice."

Yang nodded. "But tomorrow when we are on the road?" She asked hopeful which caused Blake to shake her head in amusement.

Winter came to take up the empty spot on Weiss' other side, wrapping her arm around Weiss waist and pulling her in a gentle embrace. "Us Schnee's," she stated. "Are going to do better than the previous generation."

"You bet your asses you are." Tai said moving to the front to wrap his arm around Yang in a similar embrace to Winter and Weiss'. "Ruby will always the the daughter I miss. But I went from having two to now considering myself lucky to have you four girls to be proud of. "Now lets get her that diploma so we can formerly con-_grad_-ulate her."

"Oh no," Weiss hung her head.

"Dad puns are part of the package."

"She sure has been properly _schooled." _Yang joined in.

Blake groaned.

"Is it too late to request a different family?" Winter asked.

"Yup, far too late." Tai laughed. "You're stuck with us."

"I wouldn't want to be a part of any other family anyway." Weiss responded smiling.

As they rounded the corner of the building Weiss felt a prickle at the back of her neck.

"Go on, I'll catch up." Weiss told the others, turning only as they entered the mansion.

She could swear she heard Ruby's laugh just now. A cool wind blew through the courtyard, bringing dancing rose petals to swirl around her. Weiss smiled, in awe at the display. It was far too cold for roses to grow in Solitas. The petals brushed her skin in featherlight kisses before continuing on over the mansion and out of site.

"I promise to always make you proud, Ruby."


End file.
